laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Janice Quatlane
"Professor, Melina has left us... is there no way to get her back?" Janice Quatlane was one of the main characters in Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. She was a former student of Layton's class, and she sent him a letter asking for his help at the Crown Petone Theater, where she was in an opera. Janice claimed that her best friend, Melina Whistler, who died a year ago, appeared to her again as a small girl, saying that she was reborn with the gift of Eternal Life. She could sing the Song of the Sea by using Melina's memories to unveil Ambrosia. Profile Appearance Janice wears a simple lavender dress with a purple pendant that Melina had left her before she died, and has her hair in a low ponytail. When she was singing onstage in 'The Eternal Kingdom' opera, she wore a light-pink and gold gown and a crown. In the present day of Eternal Diva, she wears a white dress with a short blue jacket, along with the pendant. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' After Melina Whistler died, Janice was one of the first people to have Melina's memories pumped into her mind by the Detragon. Like with the other attempts, the procedure seemed to have failed, at first, but when Oswald turned his back on the machine, Janice allowed the transfer to complete by burying her personality volu ntarily and letting Melina take control of her entire mind. Melina used Janice's body throughout'' Eternal Diva'', and she was also the one who had sent Layton the letter. At the end of the movie, she left Janice's body. Janice was later seen arriving at Layton's office after the credits. Images Eternal Diva Sleeve.png|'The Eternal Diva' record sleeve JaniceSingingAtStartOfFilm.png|Janice singing JaniceDancing.png|Dancing in 'The Eternal Kingdom' UmbrellaLOL.png|"Melina Whistler, a friend of mine who died last year, came to speak to me..." TwoMelinas.png|"... In the body of a seven year old girl!" ShockedMelina/Janice.png|"The girl knows things only Melina and I could know!" QueenIllness.png|The Queen's sudden illness PassingOfQueen.png|Death of the Queen OperaEnding.png|Ending of the opera Talking with Janice.png|"I'm sorry, professor! I never dreamed anything like this would happen!" LOLYouHaven'tChanged.png|"Oh, you haven't changed at all!" Nervous.png|Janice holding the pendant Melina gave her Luke Writing.png|"That's quite the apprentice you have." PuzzleNumba002.png|"But the entrance is back the other way, isn't it?" Janice Boat.png|"Mr. Whistler?" Janice Up Close.png|"Our wish?" Janice and Oswald.png|"Janice, it makes me happy that you wish Melina was still with us." Janice Contemplating.png|"But she's gone." Something Happens.png Something Happens 2.png|Shielding Nina from the explosion of the Crown Petone Theater. Something Happens 3.png Janice Up Close Again.png At the Beach.png|Arriving at Ambrosia Janice and Pals Lunch.png|(from left) Nina, Janice, Luke, Layton, and Annie eating Professor Cool and Janice.png|"This game... This island... Eating outside on the beach... Watching the seashore here with you, professor. It feels like a dream." Janice Beach.png|"Puzzles and ruins! Of course, puzzles and ruins are more romantic for you(!)" Wolves Attack.png Puzzle Number 3.png|"What do we do, professor?" Solving Puzzle 3.png Into the Woods.png|"It was easier to place ourselves in the cages then trap the wolves in them." Strange Cabin 1.png|"Into that cabin!" Strange Cabin 2.png Eternal Diva Flying Machine 1.png|"This is like flying on a giant grasshopper!" Eternal Diva Flying Machine 2.png|"No, I'm not scared. This is great fun!" Eternal Diva Flying Machine 3.png|"I'm going to land somewhere. Hold on tight. But not to the pilot!" Eternal Diva Flying Machine 4.png|Landed. Puzzle Number 4 (1).png Puzzle Number 4 (2).png|"That's brilliant, Luke!" Puzzle Number 4 (3).png|Heading for the King's tower Janice Worried.png|"The professor..." Descole's Trap 1.png Descole's Trap 2.png|Trying to save Amelia Janice Melina Portrait.png|A picture of Melina and Janice on Melina's old piano Descole's Goon Attacks.png|Escaping from Descole's servants Janice Luke Hallway.png|Surrounded again Luke Protects Janice.png|"... I'll protect you from them, Janice." Luke Protects Janice 2.png The Puzzles Explained.png|Layton revealing Melina Janice Tense.png|"... You are right. I am Melina." Melina Memories Failure.png|"You thought putting my memories into Janice had failed." Janice Detragan.png|Having Melina's memories pumped into her mind. Melina Memories Success.png|"But it hadn't." Janice Detragan Hookup.png|"She buried her personality voluntarily, so that I could act in her place." Janice Ice-Cream.png|"I had been ill for so long... Now, I could walk and dance and sing!" Melina Appears.png|Oswald imagining Melina's appearance in place of Janice's. Janice and Layton 1.png|"Janice told me you were the right man, professor. You were the only hope, of stopping my father!" Janice and Layton 2.png|"Janice has told so many great things about you, professor. She is very, very fond of you indeed." ThankYou.png|"Thank-you, Father. Thank-you for your love." WhatThe-.png|"What the... ?!" 0147.png|Being taken by Jean Descole 149.png|"What? How can I'' be a key?" 152.png 153.png|"Stop it!" Singing.png|Singing A Song of the Sea 157.png|"Ambrosia ''will rise again!" 159.png 161.png 162.png 166.png JaniceFightsBack.png|Melina fights back 169.png|Hanging from the 'Detra-Gigant' 171.png|Watching Luke climbing up the 'Detra-Gigant' 174.png 176.png|"Thank you, Luke." *website, Janice appears. Oswald Whistler and Melina Whistler also appear as unlockable characters. *Janice is voiced by famous Japanese singer Nana Mizuki in the Japanese version of the movie. Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters